


Valentines Day for Human Beings

by abigaillecters



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abed gets an anonymous valentine and annie gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day for Human Beings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> fulfilling a request for the lovely joffreywinger on tumblr

"Dean-a-ling-a-ling! Don’t forget the Valentine’s Day Dance tonight, Human Beings! There’s still plenty of time to ask that special someone! I want you all to feel the love tonight! Especially you, Jeff Winger.” Dean Pelton’s voice came over the loudspeaker, energetic and clear. 

“Carnations!” said Garrett as he and Vicki Cooper walked in seconds after the Dean’s voice faded away. They were distributing the flowers that people could buy for their intended valentines. “Let me see we have one for Shirley Bennett, sixteen for Jeff Winger, and one for…hmm, Abed Nadir,” Vicki said as she placed a carnation on the table in front 

Abed immediately perked up after seeing the flower placed in front of him as a collective “ooooohhhhh” filled Group Study Room F. 

“Who’s it from?” asked Shirley excitedly.

Everyone else in the study group seemed to be just as curious as Shirley. Jeff and Troy had stood up and were looking over Abed’s shoulder to try to glean who had sent him a Valentine’s Day carnation. Abed read the note that was attached to the flower. 

Will you be the Inspector to my Geneva? Meet me at the dance tonight at 8 if you need a companion. Your secret admirer, Geneva.

 

“Cool. Cool cool cool” was Abed’s reaction, his eyes wide with wonder as he spoke.

“Well isn’t that just fantastic!?” Annie replied a bit too enthusiastically.

“That’s nice!” Shirley interjected, a smile spreading across her face.

Jeff briefly looked up from texting on his BlackBerry. “Wow, maybe Abed finally found someone to be weird with him who isn’t Troy.”

Troy was about to speak when Annie spoke again.

“So, um Abed, are you, uh gonna meet this Geneva person?”

“Well, I-“

“You probably shouldn’t. I mean for one thing, you don’t even know this person. For all you know she could be an axe murderer or a man or a man axe murderer! And she asked you to meet her at the dance? Come onnnn. I dunno, Abed, I just don’t like the sound of this Geneva character. Nuh-uh-uh,” Annie kept folding and unfolding her arms nervously as she spoke.

Abed tilted his head to the side, a worried look in his eyes. “Are you okay Annie? You seem upset.”

“What? Me? Upset? I’m not! I-I’m thrilled for you, Abed. That valentine of yours could be the start of something great for you,” Annie could feel hot tears in her eyes.

“Gee, thanks Annie. That’s really nice of you. I think I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna go to the dance and meet my Geneva,” Abed’s voice was shaky. The study group looked at him with pride. Well, everyone except Annie.

“Oh, would you look at the time! I better go. I have to uh-I have to go study. At home. Alone. Yup, bye guys!” Before anyone could say anything to stop her, Annie had sprinted out of Group Study Room F and was running towards Apt. 303.

____________________________________________________________________

“Annie! Annie, can I come in? Come on, open the door please.” Britta knocked on the door of apt. 303. 

Annie opened the door and Britta could tell that she’d been crying.

“Britta, what are you doing here?”

“Shirley sent me. You ran out of the library so fast and we’re all worried about you. What’s up? I’m a Psych major so I can help you with whatever your problem is!”

“Thanks Britta but I’m fine. Really. There’s no need to talk about it.”

“Come on, Annie. I haven’t seen you this upset since your dvd of that Mark Ruffalo movie got lost in the mail. I think I know what’s bugging you.”

“You do?”

“Mhmm. You like Abed.”

“Whaaat?? That, that is crazy talk! And totally not true. Nope”

“Annie, you are many things, but a good liar isn’t one of them,” Britta smiled sympathetically and reached out to touch Annie’s shoulder. “Just tell him how you feel. You regret being honest less often than you regret telling lies.”

“You saw that on Downton Abbey last night” Annie crossed her arms.

“So! That doesn’t mean it’s not true! Annie, he deserves to know. And who knows? It might work out.”

“Britta, this is Abed we’re talking about. He’s weird and emotionally unavailable and he spends an unhealthy amount of time in the Dreamatorium and he’s adorable and oh god, I like him. Britta, Britta, help me. What do I do?” Annie’s chest felt tight and she found it hard to breathe as she admitted her feelings for her roommate.

“Simple. You just go to the dance before 8, find Abed, and tell him how you feel”

“I don’t know…”

“Do you really want him with this Geneva person?”

“Of course not”

“Then put your cardigan back on and go! It’s like 6:15 now, the dance has started and Abed’s probably already there. You know how he loves Greendale dances”

Annie chuckled and color started to return to her previously pale face. “He does love dances.” She inhaled deeply. “Alright, I think I’m gonna do it!” 

Annie wrapped her arms around Britta and enveloped her in a hug. “Thank you so much, Britta. You’re the best!”

____________________________________________________________________

“Hey Abed, can I ask you a question?” asked Troy.

Abed smiled, “Sure.”

“I don’t think you should have read that Valentine out loud.”

Abed’s face took on a characteristically confused expression. “What do you mean?”

“Annie.”

That was all Troy needed to say. 

____________________________________________________________________

Abed felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Annie, clad in a pink dress and red cardigan. He liked it when Annie wore red. He liked the way it made her skin look like delicate porcelain.

“Oh, hey Annie. We missed you in biology today. What happened?” Abed said, his hands lying limply at his sides.

“Yeah, about that, listen. Abed, can I, uh, talk to you? Alone?” Annie was struggling to talk over the loud music. Later, she’d say she doesn’t remember what song was playing. She could only hear the sound of her own heart beating.

“I guess” Abed smiled.

Annie suggested they talk in the study room. The dance was crowded and the music, obviously bad music chosen by the dean, was excruciatingly loud. 

Once they were alone in the study room, Annie knew it was now or never.

“I like you” as soon as the words left her mouth, she instinctively covered her mouth with her hands, embarrassed by how forward she’d been.

“I’ve liked you for a long time. And it’s okay if you don’t like me back but I needed you to know before you met Geneva or whoever. You’re cute and you’re weird and you make me feel like its okay to act immature. I love that the only thing you cook is buttered noodles, I love what you did for me when I lost my pen that time, and I love that you’re the last person that I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night.” Annie was breathing rapidly and her heart was racing. “And it’s not because I’m lonely and it’s not because its valentines day. It’s just when you realize you want to be with someone, you want to be with them as soon as possible.”

“Did you just ad-lib the end of When Harry Met Sally?” Abed asked, a half-smile on his face.

It was then that Annie noticed he was wearing the red button down shirt of his she liked so much. “I might have.” Abed nodded in approval.

She made the Disney Face, looking into his eyes and hoping he felt the way she did. “Say something, Abed, please” she pleaded.

“Well now I know you’re not my secret admirer” “Oh.”

“But I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly.”

“You’ve Got Mail.” Annie replied, a huge smile spreading across her face. Abed loved when Annie smiled like that. Her whole face lit up.

“I see you’ve been paying attention during Nora Ephron nights”

“I have” she moved closer to Abed, her hand searching for his.

Abed was the one to close the distance between them. He took Annie’s hand in his and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. “There was only one situation in which I would have actually done anything with Geneva.” Abed said matter of factly.

Annie cocked her head to the side.

“She had to have been you” he said quietly. Before Abed could say anything else, Annie’s lips were on his and his arms were around her waist. He couldn’t help but think about how natural it felt, having her body against his and his lips on hers. They were kissing sweetly at first and then more and more passionately, all the years of want and need pouring out of them.

“Oh. My. Lord.” At the sound of Shirley’s voice, the two broke apart.

“Shirley! What, what, what are you doing here?” Annie’s knees were still weak from the kiss.

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew he’d choose you over that dumb secret admirer! You two are so nice together” Shirley cooed. It wasn’t long before the whole study group was in the room with them. Cat-calls and cheers and exclamations abounded.

Neither Annie nor Abed knew what to say in response to the groups questions. They just smiled at each other as Abed laced his fingers with Annie’s.


End file.
